Opened Doors
by purrpickle
Summary: Elsanna drabbles and short stories, all one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Frozen nor the characters within. Well, I've caught the Frozen bug. And with it, the Elsanna bug. Which brings me to this, my collection of Elsanna drabbles and short stories (as I'm sure I'm going to write more). All of these are their own piece and unrelated unless otherwise noted, as well as, _yes_, this contains incest, so if you don't like, you don't have to read. With that being said, on with the show~

* * *

Elsa's fingers brushed along the back of Anna's neck.

Anna shivered. "Elsa?"

"I'm sorry." Smiling as she moved around in front of her, her hand trailing along the collar of Anna's cloak to meet her other at the clasp to tug it tight, Elsa nodded, "You had a stray hair."

"Oh." Seeing nothing wrong with the explanation, Anna nodded back, smiling, then stood up straight. "Well?" Her lips lengthened into a broad grin, but, trying not to jump up and down on the tips of her toes, her body wavered anyway, "Do I pass the test?"

Tilting her head, Elsa took a step back. With her arms crossed in front of her chest, the back of her right hand providing a place for her chin to rest against, she allowed the corners of her lips to turn up. "…Passable."

"Only _passable_?" Anna's mouth dropped open. She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I may not be 'Miss Makes Her Own Clothes and Has No Restraint Because She Feels No Cold', but I would think what I'm _wearing_," she looked down and patted her waist and stomach, fingers catching at the fabric, "Would be _more _than okay for a quick trip to our neighboring kingdom! Or – or is it not fancy enough?" Panic made her voice rise. "Because, I mean, I picked out the pattern. I like the pattern. But do _you _not? Do you? …Not? Do you, or do you _not _not? _Not _not, meaning you do, well, _like_ it – "

A loud, quickly suppressed peal of Elsa's laughter cut her off. Clapping her hand over her mouth, Elsa's cheeks pinkened, and she stared at Anna from under her eyelashes, obviously fighting between being embarrassed and laughing some more. "I'm _so _glad that hasn't changed," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, no. Same old me. But _you_." Anna beamed, "You haven't laughed like that since we were kids!" Her eyes widened. "I mean, I don't think. You might have. When you we-were in your room. I mean. Because _obviously _you don't need me to laugh like that. I mean, but, maybe you do? O-or, uhm, I mean – "

"Shh shh shh." Pressing her hand against Anna's forearm, Elsa shook her head. She was smiling, her eyes were sparkling, but it wasn't clear if it was from mirth or tears anymore, and Anna's heart dropped. "Anna."

"Elsa?"

Elsa squeezed her arm. "Whatever you _mean_," she lightly accentuated, affectionately teasing, her smile growing at her sister's acknowledging blush at how unimaginative her rambling had been, "It's alright. I'm laughing now." She dipped her head, looking at Anna from under her eyelashes again, and waited until she was sure Anna was meeting her gaze, "With you."

The red on Anna's cheek didn't go away even as her lips split into a wide, elated grin, and she immediately whipped out her hands to grab Elsa's. "And you bet that's never gonna change, sister!"

Elsa returned her grin, morphing back into the little girl Anna had known all those years ago. "With everything I have," she swore, dramatically bowing her head. Then, looking back up at Anna's giggle, she laughed as well. Allowing Anna to hold onto her hands for a couple of more seconds, enough so the chill of her lower temperature started seeping into the other girl's palms, Elsa softly tugged them away. "Come on," she turned, looking over her shoulder and motioning for Anna to join her by offering her her elbow, "I'm sure the harbourmaster and captain are waiting."

She was already slipping back on what Anna called her "Queen of Arendelle" mask, but Anna didn't mind. Gladly taking her proffered arm, she waited until they were halfway to the door at the end of the hall before lightly hip-checking her. "I still say I'm more than passable."

Elsa looked at her. Her fine eyebrows rose, and her lips turned up. She nodded, and in the most honest, simple tone, told her, "You look beautiful."

Experiencing the same shiver she had gotten from the feeling of Elsa's fingers brushing along her neck, Anna stared up at her, blushed, glanced down, smiled, and hugged herself even tighter into her sister's arm. "That'll work," she blustered, "But I was _actually_ going for exquisitely radiating."

Elsa hummed in amusement. "Exquisitely radiating?"

"You bet'cha."

Squeezing Anna's arm, Elsa winked at her. "With everything I have."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Anna hates the snow. I don't even know what this is. XD Thanks!

* * *

Anna hates the snow. It's cold and wet and uncontrollable and involved in the last memory she has with her sister. It leaves her with a pang, an emptiness in her chest. It makes her feel alone.

Snow used to be fun, she thinks, once upon a time. But not now.

Not now, she sighs, fogging up the window to her bedroom, when she's fifteen and it's the first winter after her parents' death. The stuff looks cold and wet and ugly, heavy as it sticks to the walls and roofs and collects on the castle grounds. Looking down, further, it clumps on the greenery of the garden far underneath her bedroom even as it makes ice swirl up the glass under her breath like little shards of enemy troops marching towards her. Eyeing the crackled pattern disdainfully, Anna pushes back. Her arms wrap around herself to ward off an imagined chill.

"Princess?" Gerda politely knocks once, then twice, "Your tutor is here and waiting in the study."

Anna nods. "Coming," she calls, picking up her cloak from the foot of her bed and barely hesitating as she heads for the door, fastening it for the cold walk through the halls, "Can't very well keep him waiting, can we?

"No matter if I have no interest in the history of our neighbors or how many barrels of fish it takes to trade for a herd of goats," she finishes sotto voce for her own benefit, glancing once more at the whitening landscape outside the window. Managing to put a smile on her face as she exits her room, she pushes her unsettling thoughts further back in her mind and thanks Gerda for reminding her.

The faithful servant smiles, curtsies, and offers to bring hot chocolate from the kitchen as soon as it's ready. Accepting, Anna barely acknowledges the snowflake patterned door she never knocks at anymore as she passes it. As much as she might want to reach out and try again, it's not like the woman hiding behind the door wants anything to do with her.

Her sister has, after all, made that perfectly clear.

But, hearing the snow settle on the roof overhead as she nears the study, a quiet sound that used to promise her so much wonder, Anna bites her lower lip and closes her eyes, and for a second, she falters. Pauses. Looks back down the hall.

Maybe?

Maybe...?

Energy blooms in her chest, and her feet tense. _One_ more chance. _One_ more time. Surely _this_ time will be _the _time! It's the first winter after the tragedy! Elsa will _have _to answer her! She'll _have_ to!

But as she's getting ready to dart back, to charge back, the door to the study scrapes open, Anna's tutor glares at her, _well_?, and Anna nods, sags, _sorry_, and doesn't give Elsa another look.

With memories like hers, she allows herself to think, securing her cloak tighter around her neck as she walks into the study because she already knows the fire in the fireplace won't be enough to banish the cold from her body, there's no wonder she hates the snow. After all, representing everything she's lost, it's not like it or her past will change her future anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"And _these_..." Anna giggled, skipping ahead before floomphing down onto the ground, the action and the subsequent settling of her dress startling the ducklings she'd been dragging Elsa to see; pouting, she wiggled her fingers, and slowly, three of the ducklings, watched over protectively by the mom, waddled into her palms, "Are some of my little god-babies."

"You're the godmother?" Elsa asked, laughing affectionately as she knelt down, not willing to get her full outfit dirty, "How do you know?" Seeing the mother stare warily at her, she gave her an understanding, reassuring smile and nod.

Huffing, Anna made a face at her. "_Elsa_," she whined, puffing her cheeks out, "Me and Mommy Duck have an agreement, okay?" She softly bobbed her handful of ducklings, "Don't question the agreement!"

As if chiming in, the mother duck quacked, ruffling her wings before waddling forward with the rest of her babies to stop a couple of inches in front of Elsa's knee.

"Okay, okay," Elsa grinned, slowly pushing her hand forward, fingers curled into a loose fist towards the mother duck, "I will take that in consideration as conclusive evidence of the binding nature of your contract with Madame Duck."

Anna's face scrunched, and she angled her elbow to clumsily glance it along Elsa's upper arm, "I said no Queen Speak! Today's _Sister Speak_." If she wasn't already using her hands, it was obvious a vibrating index finger would be in Elsa's face. "Do I have to repeat the rules?"

Elsa held up her hands, her look of amused contrition turning into a startled one when an enterprising duckling, feeling ignored, tried to jump onto her thigh. "Why hello there, little guy," she cooed, pushing her thick braid over her shoulder as she leant down, hand hovering over the duckling's head and back, "You're a cutie, aren't you?

"_All_ of you," she clarified, raising her gaze to encompass its sibling and mother and Anna and her bunch, "You're all very cute."

Smiling, a faint blush coming to her cheeks, Anna glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye. "What if one of them wants to be beautiful?" she asked quietly.

Elsa cupped her hands; waiting until the friendly duckling climbed in, its sibling following a couple of seconds later, she brought them to her chest, cradling them close. "Shouldn't be too hard," she smiled beatifically. Her look of awe transferring from her new friends to Anna, her smile deepened, and her eyes glowed with smoldering sincerity, "You always are."

"..." Anna's cheeks erupted in red, and instead of answering verbally, she buried her face into her god-babies. "Th-thank you," she garbled out in a high squeak, squeaking again when her ducklings squirmed and fell out of her grip to bounce on her dress, cheeping excitedly as they ineffectually flapped their wings to prolong the feeling of being airborne, only to tumble off after landing. "Babies!"

"Look out, Anna! Looks like they're making a break for it!" Elsa laughed, "Are you going to let them get away?" Gently depositing her own ducklings back into possession of their mother, she shifted, giving in and dropping back to free her legs... Which meant she was prepared to catch Anna when she tried to lunge forward to catch the ducklings who scattered instead. "Easy there," she slung her arm around Anna's chest, grunting as she twisted her body hard enough to pass the threshold of uncomfortable, her free hand digging into the grass behind them so they wouldn't topple forward anyway, "Ah! Ooh. They're fine."

Indeed, Mama Duck, in the process of gathering up her children, looked up at the two women, quacked, bobbled her head, and, finished, turned around to start leading her family to the pond down the pathway.

Resting against her sister's arm for a second, Anna sagged but nodded, pushing herself back up, "Bye, honeys! See you later! Stay safe!" Hearing Elsa's sigh of relief at the cessation of pressure and seeing the blonde wince as she straightened out by stretching her legs in front of her and lying back on the grass, she started, gasping out immediate apologies and thanks.

Holding her arms above her to shield the sun from her eyes while taking advantage of stretching out her arm, Elsa smiled at her. "It's fine, Anna." She closed her eyes. "Mmm... I'd almost forgotten the smell of sun on the grass..." She grimaced, cracking one eye open to give Anna a beleaguered look, "Could do without the itchiness, though."

Anna flopped back next to her. "You get used to it," she offered conspiratorially. Then, glancing at Elsa, she rolled slightly onto her side, propping her head with her hand. Her lips turned up shyly, "Thank you for being out here with me."

Elsa opened her eyes again. She mirrored Anna, shifting to meet her gaze. "Thank you for inviting me," she responded, leaning in for emphasis.

Drinking in the sight of her, Anna knew that Elsa's smile rivaled her own, and another blush came to her cheeks, her heart quickening in her chest. "Always," she promised, gazing so long at Elsa that her eyes almost unfocused. But then, suddenly, she blinked and grew serious. She sat up. Jabbing her finger at a now alarmed looking Elsa, she ultimatumed, "But only if you keep the Queen Speak to a minimum!"

Staring up at her, Elsa's lips twitched, and she threw her hand out to wrap it around Anna's wrist, tugging her back down. "I promise that unless I have to resume my duties," she cupped Anna's cheek, "I shall endeavor to leave my mantle behind when we have these afternoons."

Squealing, Anna pounced on her. "I'm going to hold you to that!" she warned, muffling it into Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa laughed, and hugged her back. "Like I ever thought you wouldn't."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; reading. Thanks!

* * *

It had taken Anna years to learn how to write without getting ink all over her fingers and parchment.

_I miss you._

She had a tendency of knocking the inkwell over with her arm and often left streaks and splatters when she forgot she was still holding the quill.

_Mama and Papa say you're doing well, but why can't I hear from you myself?_

She got impatient and scribbled her words together, forgetting some and having to scratch out and rewrite whole parts over again.

_Did I do something to make you stay away from me?_

But as time passed, the spills became less regular, the strokes sharper and more confident, the form almost pristine.

_Do you miss me?_

Her writing grew smaller and more controlled, more like the script of her tutors and not the clumsy work of the child she wasn't any longer.

_Cook made sure I had the best cake and sweets for my birthday. I know you would have liked them. You do still like chocolate, right? You were always sneaking some for me._

Her vocabulary grew, and along with it her voice.

_I don't understand. Why don't you ever answer back?_

But with each passing year, there was one thing that never changed.

_I love you. _

Elsa, watching the progression through the the letters and poems stuffed under her door, always did her best to ignore the tear marks.

_Don't you love me? I thought you loved me._

She told herself it got easier when she couldn't tell them from her own.

_Do you even think of me at all? _

She lied.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; pizza. By the way, Neapolitan flatbread was the precursor to pizza, just so you know, _and _I promise some overtly romantic drabbles coming soon. :} Thanks!

* * *

When a familiar head of red hair pops into sight of the great hall by way of the window to Elsa's right, an excited hand waving at her in case she hasn't already noticed Anna's wide grin and shining eyes, Elsa places her hand down on the arm of her throne and gives her sister a narrow-eyed glare.

'Come on,' Anna mouths, flicking her attention towards the merchant currently extolling the virtues of his silk over his competitor's for a second before focusing on her again, 'Food!'

Food? Elsa frowns, instantly pasting a neutral expression on her face when the merchant swings around, looking at her instead of the ceiling. Granted, it feels like it is close to supper, if she listens to her stomach, but Anna _knows _she's busy. Almost imperceptibly, Elsa shakes her head. _Go away_, she thinks loudly.

But Anna's not easily dissuaded. Narrowing her eyes back at Elsa in kind, the younger girl makes exaggerated movements of her head, succeeding in dragging Elsa's attention back to her even as she's angled her head stubbornly away. 'Food!' she repeats, 'New food! Before the...'

Elsa squints. _What _is Anna saying? She glances at the merchant, then at the line of others seeking audience with her. _Anna_...

'...Leaves!'

Digging her fingernails into the wood of her throne, the faintest hint of coolness blooming under her hand, Elsa forcibly turns her attention away. One good reason, she allows herself to think for delicious second, and the window will be frozen over.

However... She sighs. It's really too bad she knows her sister knows she won't do that.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna throws her hands up. She's mouthing things so quickly Elsa wouldn't be able to keep up with even if she _were _able to watch her sister as she pleases, but for a second anyway, Elsa allows herself to get caught up in watching the spirited princess work.

Only, Kai coughs, suddenly, and Elsa snaps back to in front of her. As she does, she catches sight of his half-smile, along with his slight nod, and, having no reason not to trust him, Elsa nods as well. "We will take that into consideration," she offers the merchant diplomatically, having heard only half of what he had been saying, "But I can tell you the chances are good that we shall be able to come to an agreement."

The merchant flushes red, puffing his chest out even as he bows. "That is good news, my queen," he offers her, shuffling back without turning away from her, "I eagerly await your decision."

"Good, good." ...Anna's still at the window, eyebrows raised. Elsa briefly closes her eyes, wanting to put her hand to her forehead, but sits up straight before the next man stands up instead, "How about we take our supper, gentlemen?" she announces, it not a question at all, "I'm happy to provide you all with drink and food should you desire it, if you speak to my steward here..." Kai nods, walking forward, "But if you excuse me, I shall not be joining you. I will be glad to oversee more cases in..." She looks at Anna, who's flashing a full palm and one finger, "One hour's time."

Barely waiting for the acquiescence she expects, Elsa's already striding out of the great hall through the door that leads to her sitting room.

* * *

"What _is_ it, Anna?" she snaps, arms crossed, having cut through the secret passageway to the hall in front of the kitchens where she knew Anna would be waiting, "You can't keep interrupting me whenever you want to!"

"I know, I know," Anna apologizes, obviously not meaning it, reaching out to take Elsa's hand and start pulling her down the hallway towards the front gates, "But - don't worry about that now! Come on. You _can't _miss this!"

Giving in with barely any protest, Elsa picks up her speed. "Miss what?"

Skipping backwards, hand clasped tightly around Elsa's, Anna beams at her, practically vibrating with the need to share this new culinary experience, "Neapolitan flatbread!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Prompt from stuffiliketothinkof; falling. Thanks!

* * *

Anna rubbed her hand up and down the material of her dress over her hip. Her fingertips were tingling, a side effect of touching her sister's magic for too long, and this was her last resort before she took to blowing on them with breath that barely warmed the inside of her mouth. "Elsa," she called out again, softly, knowing eventually it would meet the desired ears, "Please, come out here so we can talk?

"I mean, I _can _continue to talk to myself," she smiled, shaking her head as she looked down to watch herself tromping up the slick icy steps of what seemed to be the third staircase she'd been on, "But It would be much less boring if you were to respond with, say, something that lets me know you're not planning on letting me wander your ice castle for too much longer. Because goodness knows I'm going to stumble into, like, the dungeons and trap myself, starve to death, and commit myself to haunting you for the rest of your days."

Freezing wind blew past her as she stepped foot onto the next landing, but it wasn't any stronger than what she'd been feeling ebbing and flowing for the past hour, so Anna didn't let it distract her from trying the doorknob of the first room on the right. It wasn't locked, but the room behind it didn't hold anything aside from what looked to be an unfinished chaise lounge made of ice and a closed window, and she moved to the next room. "When did you have the time to do this?" she asked the chill air, "Even unfinished, it's impressive."

"Glad you think so," Elsa's quiet voice traveled the wind, teasing the hair tucked under her cap. Turning to see that the double doors at the end of the hall were ajar enough to throw a faint shadow on the blue-purple of the floor, Anna decided that would be the best place to look. She urged her frozen feet to speed up; it almost amused her how much easier it was to traverse the ice when she wasn't concerned with her footing. "But it's hardly worth you giving up your life for."

"I'm the one who gets to choose, you know." Placing her palms on the almost shimmering green-blue door nearest her, Anna didn't have to wait long for it to shake, swinging open at the touch. The thrum of Elsa's power spiked against her again, and she wasn't able to hide how it made her breath skitter because, as soon as she stepped inside, Elsa's pale blue eyes met hers.

Standing in front of an impressive fireplace made out of ice, fire crackling and sparking merrily away in its depths, Anna's sister was lit from behind, her hands curled in the fake train of ice undaunted by the heat that made an instant flush come to Anna's cheeks and sweat to bead at her brow and neck and along her shoulders. How was the ice not melting?

Elsa's lips were curved up, and her pale skin glowed. She didn't seem affected by the heat in the same way Anna was, and not for the first time, Anna felt envious. "So far," the older woman swept her hand out, motioning for Anna to take the seat at the head of the table set diagonally between the fireplace and the door, "Instead, you have chosen to seek me out."

Anna studied the chair. "I don't think I should sit," she admitted, giving longing glances at the fire, "So, may I...?" Without waiting for an answer, she started shuffling forward, sighing as the fire roared higher, almost like it was reaching out for her. Her hands throbbed as direct heat hit them.

"Where are your mittens?" Elsa's cool presence steps to Anna's side, and Anna glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. The wind had died down.

"They got soaked on the way up. Wasn't much use to keep them." She flexed her white and red fingers.

"Oh Anna."

Starting to shiver, Anna managed a shrug. "Wouldn't have been a problem if _someone_..." She tilted her head in Elsa's direction, "Hadn't forced me to follow them up into the mountains."

"You didn't have to follow me."

Anna laughed. Of course her sister thought so. "And miss out on all this?" she pressed her hands closer towards the fire, "Elsa. You're still the queen."

Ice cracked. "_Anna _- "

"_No_," Anna whirled around, almost stumbling with the itch of renewed circulation in her legs, "You can't tell me that I _don't understand_. We're _sisters_, Elsa! I may not have been taught exactly the same as you were, to prepare you for ruling Arendelle, but I'd like to think _I know you_! But _this_?" she swung her arms out, ignoring the sweat running down her face and the squeaking of her boots on the ice, "What is this about?"

Elsa stared at her. With her chin up, neck taut, and her lips pressed together, shadows deepened the height of her cheekbones. She swallowed. "You wouldn't understand."

Sagging back, Anna clapped her hands over the lower half of her face.

"We've been apart for so long," Elsa continued quietly, not meeting her eyes, "That for you to say..." She stopped, breathed in shakily, then began again, "You know me..."

"Why are you _doing_ this?"

Elsa shook her head, teeth baring in a harsh grimace as her shoulders dropped, "_Anna._" The wind picked up around her again, flakes of newly created snow falling to bead on their heads and shoulders and arms. "_Please_. You don't…"

Anna shook her head. "_Stop_," she rasped, her knees almost buckling as more and more of her body flared back into life, "Stop _saying _this! _Stop_. Just _talk _to me!"

Lifting her hands, Elsa pushed them against the air, shuffling backwards. The snow whirled harder, bringing up memories neither wanted to think about, and Elsa took another step backwards, jerking as her back hit the table she'd offered to Anna. "Please," she repeated, her voice getting swept up in the wind and battering it against Anna's face, "Don't make me..."

Closing her eyes against the cold blanketing her face, overshadowing the heat from the fire that barely sputtered in hisses and pops behind her, Anna felt, for a second, the dizzying sensation that half of her body was frozen, the other half boiling. "_Talk_ to me," she begged, lumbering towards the shining green of her sister, slipping and sliding, "Don't you think you _owe _me that?"

"I…" Elsa wrapped her arms around her body. Her braid slapping against her cheek and neck, her large blue eyes glowed at her even through the storm.

Anna's heart thudded in her chest, the breath getting stolen from her lungs. "I followed you here!"

"_You shouldn't have_!" Screaming, Anna's sister stopped all motion in the room, the snow hovering in sharp, wet flakes. Her skin gleaming, throat vibrating as dark eyes bore into Anna, Elsa slammed her fists into her upper thighs, "Don't you _think_ – there's _a_ – _Anna_. Anna."

Anna covered her mouth again. "_Elsa_…?"

Elsa dropped to her knees, burying her head into her hands. "_Anna_, don't you think, _maybe_," she gasped, sobbing as she hunched her shoulders tighter in against herself, voice breaking, "_I needed to get away from __**you**_?"


	7. Chapter 7

Turning the last page in her book, Elsa sets it down into her lap. "Hmm," she hums in her throat, closing her eyes as she lowers her chin, "That was a worthwhile book."

"I think so too," Anna agrees, her voice muffled and thick from where she's under the covers of her bed, recuperating from a winter cold, "Except there wasn't enough... _Achoo_! ...Action in it."

"You say that about every book I read you." Laughing, Elsa leans down to put the book onto the floor, straightening up from her chair with a low sigh as she stretches out her back. She stops. "Except, wait, no. What was that book...? _Don't Play God_...?"

Anna snorts. "I know you know it's Frankenstein. But no. I was thinking more like..." she yawns, groans, pulling the sheets down enough so Elsa can see her dark green eyes, then again to bring her lips into view, "Ivan..." Another yawn erupts. "_Oh_, sorry, Ivanhoe?"

"You've always loved that book, haven't you?" Laying her hand over her sister's forehead, Elsa smiles as Anna's eyes flutter shut after weakly nodding. "You feel a little cooler, I think." She moves her palm to Anna's cheek, "It's hard to tell because you're always warmer than I am, but..."

"No, no, please stay," Anna mumbles when Elsa goes to take her hand away, "That feels wonderful." An extrusion of her blankets press blindly against Elsa's hip, and her nose nuzzles against a cool wrist. "Mmm... If I didn't think you might get sick, I'd beg you to come in here and hold me."

Shifting, edging her hip onto the side of Anna's bed and forcing Anna to move back enough so she can properly take a seat, Elsa bends over the ailing girl; pushing her braid behind her shoulder, she waits until Anna opens her eyes again to smile at her. "You know I rarely get sick."

Anna sniffles, her mouth curving up. "I don't want to chance it," she says, and it's obvious it's only a token protest.

"Hmm." Elsa doesn't lose her smile. "Would other sisters do this?" she asks, tilting her head slightly. "Get into bed with you to cool you off, I mean," she adds when the line between Anna's brows crinkles.

Her shoulders wavering, Anna lolls her cheek more firmly against Elsa's hand. "I uonno." She sighs and smacks her lips, "But then we're not normal sisters anyway, are we?"

"No." Pulling her hand back, laughing softly when Anna weakly growls, Elsa drops a quick kiss to her sister's forehead, "Hush, I'm just walking around the bed, okay?"

"_Yay_." Immediately rolling to face where the blonde is easing into her nest, Anna scoots in close as soon as Elsa raises her arm.

The blonde not surprised in the least when the redhead curls her face into her chest. "Ooh, you still feel a little like you're burning up," she strokes Anna's bangs away from her face, "But at least you're not sweaty anymore."

Anna groans-laughs, but doesn't rise to the bait. Instead, she relaxes, molding her body comfortably into Elsa's, her nightdress cooling with the introduction of one made of ice; yawning again, unintentionally kissing a pale chest when she closes her mouth, she smiles when Elsa settles her arm over her shoulders. "Sing to me...?" she murmurs.

"Of course." Humming, singing softly as she rubs Anna's back, Elsa only trails off when low, stuffed snores reach her ears. "Of course," she repeats, smiling while getting her head comfortable on Anna's pillow, slowly closing her eyes to let herself enjoy not hearing the sneezes and coughs that lately had been more common than not, "I very much missed doing so."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; reflections. Thanks!

* * *

Twisting and turning, looking this way and that, Elsa studied herself in her mirror. Smoothing her palm over her brushed back bangs, helpfully held back by ice snowflake barrettes, she tilted her head, eyelashes fluttering as she tried to see what everyone else would see: the Queen of Arendelle, newly turned 22.

A year after her coronation, a year after the start of the (short lived) Eternal Winter, and she had to be presentable. A year after, a smile, quick and fleeting, ghosted across her face, her relationship with her sister had been given the chance to rekindle. And oh, if her past self could have seen her now... _Predicted_ where she was now...

"You look beautiful," Anna spoke up from where she was perched on the side of Elsa's bed, startling her from her thoughts. Her chin resting on the backs of her laced hands, elbows supported by her thighs, the redhead smiled at her. "What are you worried about?"

Elsa sighed. "I... I can't really say." At her sister's curious look, she expounded, "I'm not sure."

"Hmm." Blowing out her breath, Anna rose. Taking Elsa's hand, she turned her back to the mirror, moving around behind her as she did so. "Elsa," she started, placing her chin on the shoulder that wasn't supporting her braid, "Do you know what I see?"

"You holding me?" One corner of Elsa's lips turned up.

Anna made a face at her. Flicking the blonde's waist, she shook her head, then pressed a quick kiss to Elsa's cheek, careful to work around her makeup. "No. I see a queen beloved by her subjects. A queen who has quite capably stepped into her parents'... May they rest in peace, shoes. A queen who has helped our country prosper."

Allowing herself to lean back just enough to feel Anna's body reach for hers as she tensed to hold her up, Elsa smiled. She shook her head. "Actually, you're wrong."

"What?"

"Yes." Turning, spinning in Anna's hold, Elsa settled her hands on either of her sister's shoulders. "Though I may be queen," she stated softly, making sure Anna didn't look away, "I see my princess..." She darted her gaze to check the sunlight streaming in through the open window, then at the closed door to her bedroom, and, satisfied, gently brushed her lips along Anna's. Only enough pressure to tingle at the hint of contact, she smiled broadly at the expression left on Anna's face when she pulled away. "_My_ queen standing next to me, as my right hand. You've been invaluable, Anna. To me _and _the kingdom. So when I stand up there, alone though I know you'll deserve to stand right next to me, and I'll _want_ you standing next to me, please understand you're just as important as I." She stroked the pale, freckled skin exposed by Anna's favorite green dress with her thumbs, "I couldn't have done this... _Any _of this without you."

Blushing hotly, slashes of red glowing on her cheeks, Anna stuttered out something that sounded like, "Me neither," her head falling to glance her forehead off of Elsa's shoulder. Keeping her neck bowed, she snaked her arms around Elsa's waist, hugging her fiercely. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa closed her eyes, laughing softly as her heart squeezed. "I love you too, Anna," she promised. Holding her sister, her _love_, tightly, breathing her in deeply, she whispered, "Thank you for always coming to find me," and meant it, wholly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Prompt from cuddyhouse; madness. Thanks!

* * *

"Madness," they whispered in the back alleys, under stiff smiles and furtive glances, behind doorways and out of sight. "Madness. It's the ice in her veins, influenced by the source of her evil powers. Has to be. Explains everything she does, it does."

"She's never been natural."

"Right opposite of natural, that one. Far removed from everything. Knew it from the day they closed the gates, you know? How can we trust a queen who didn't grow up under our eye?"

"Can we even trust her sister even better?"

Every day, it seemed to be the same conversation.

* * *

Sitting at the end of the alleyway, ears turned to the two men walking towards him, Kristoff held his tongue. It didn't get easier with practice, but at least he wasn't drawing blood anymore. Sven, shifting next to him, huffed warningly, and Kristoff placed his hand on his neck. No. He shook his head.

Snorting, Sven grudgingly stayed back.

Making sure to keep his hat low over his face as the men walked by, Kristoff sighed. It seemed like more and of Arendelle's subjects were dissatisfied each day.

But what could he really have expected, really? Pulling a carrot out of the pack slung on Sven's back, he didn't bat an eye taking his own bite after Sven snapped half into his mouth. With trade frozen between Arendelle and Weselton and Arendelle and the Southern Isles, people were scrambling to make up for the sudden holes. That meant more work and longer days, and more rumblings aimed at the women responsible for bringing the need to do so.

More rumblings aimed at their majesty, the queen, and at her right hand, the princess. The two women who had an unnatural relationship – one that had been exposed clearly in the past month. A relationship that Kristoff had found himself defending more often than not.

But not this day. No, this day, he chewed, crossing his arms and leaning seemingly comfortably against the wall nearest the alley that held the entry to the rumored leader of dissent, he was tasked with gathering more intelligence. Not _who_, never _who_, but _what_. What people were saying.

Were they concentrating on the monarchy? Elsa's ice powers? Her relationship with Anna? Something else?

Was it ever something else?

Swallowing his bite of carrot, Kristoff ran his hand over his face.

One day, he pulled Sven's head to the side of his face and neck, hugging his greatest friend solidly in hopes it would get rid of his pouty expression, the kingdom of Arendelle will have greater problems than who its queen slept with.

After all, Kristoff continued, thinking, if he could be okay with it, regardless of his upbringing thanks to the trolls and their rather progressive outlook on love and soulmates, why couldn't those unaffected by it make do? It's not like _they're_ the one who fell halfway in love with one of the most amazing girls in the world only to find out she's completely out of bounds.

Smiling, shaking his head, memories of Anna and their trek up the North Mountain erupting in his mind again, Kristoff fast forwarded towards when he'd taken in, personally, the aftermath of Elsa coming back into power. The aftermath of Anna and Elsa discovering each other again.

If only, he thought, taking out another carrot, this time offering it almost completely to Sven, his finishing of the vegetable more of an afterthought than anything else, everyone could see just how much Elsa and Anna deserved each other.

He sighed. If only.

Till then, he made sure he was as comfortable as he could be, ears tuned towards everyone leaving and entering the alley, it was the least he could do to watch out for them. And, still smiling, returning Sven's expression with his own bared teeth smile, Kristoff shook his head.

The truth was, being in love with the princess practically made it the least he could do.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa's hand is soft and warm in Anna's hair, her fingers gentle as they move over and against her scalp. Enjoying the touch, Anna barely holds back a purr as the blonde's stroking motion brings her past the thick of her bangs and over her forehead, her touch cool and soothing along her skin. Her sister might have a body temperature colder than most people, but it's not like Anna isn't acclimated to it.

Giggling at the expression her younger sister makes when she runs her fingertips over and down her eyebrows, Elsa stops pretending that she's reading the book in her lap instead of paying attention to her. "Feels nice?" she whispers.

"Mmm…" Anna smiles. "You know it." Stretching out her arms, hooking her left one around Elsa's waist, she snuggles into her. "But you know what would be better…?"

Elsa, finally closing her book, traces along Anna's cheek, slipping down to her jaw. "Does it have anything to do with my lips?" When pale, golden hair falls in front of her face, she doesn't bother to blow it out of the way.

Anna's eyes sparkle. "It might…"

"Good." Leaning down, Elsa cups Anna's face. "In this instance," she watches Anna lift her chin, lips parting, getting ready to receive her attention, and her smile grows, "I'm happy to use them for something else than reading words on the page."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; ticklish. Thanks!

* * *

Sven smells like a reindeer, of musk and fur and animal. Trying not to breathe him in as they thunder down the mountainside, slipping and sliding every so often when Elsa isn't fast enough to firm the snow under his hooves, she still manages to get face fulls of him as her neck and shoulders are simply too tired to keep her head away from him. After all, it's all she can do to keep herself balanced when she looks back to make sure Anna is still safely bundled up in Kristoff's sled.

She is, the sled is thankfully not knocking into Sven's hindquarters, and already the snow is leveling off, dark rock poking up here and there. That means they're getting close, and with it, Elsa can feel the waning of cold. She hunkers down. She will still have mastery over her power, but it won't come as easily to her.

Not that she thinks she'll need her power where she's going. Just to help her get there.

Sven trumpets when they reach the treeline, shaking his head and antlers as if warning Elsa that the terrain will change his gate. Curling her fingers tighter in his fur, she urges him on; with the sound of her voice, his muscles bunch and he finds another burst of energy. The runners on the sled thankfully jump easily onto the rock, barely slipping as the ice trails away.

None too soon, the territory of the trolls comes into view. Skidding as Sven starts slowing, the ground getting rougher and bumpier, Elsa's already yelling and blowing a cold, freezing wind through the slumbering rocks. "Help! Help!" she shrieks, voice tearing out of her throat, "It's Anna!"

Bulda's the first one up. "Anna? Your Majesty?" she unrolls with a jump, plodding towards where Elsa's practically falling off of Sven's back in her haste to get to Anna, wrapped up and bleeding heavily through the furs and hastily erected but already melting sheets of ice along the numerous breaks and jagged tears in her skin.

"Please!" Elsa pants, pulling Anna into her, patting her colorless face and supporting her on her arm and bent knees, "Help her! You were closer - you have to heal her!" Blood drips from Anna's forehead, down her cheek to run along Elsa's hand and forearm. Her body is cold and loose, limbs akimbo as her head lolls; presenting her to the matronly troll and the rest of Kristoff's family, Grand Pabbie rolling up seconds later, Elsa can't stop herself from sobbing. She'd been so intent on getting there that she doesn't know how to hold onto her emotions, substituting holding onto Anna instead. Any relief she had felt has long since been replaced with renewed panic.

Bulda toddles closer. Her eyes widen with dismay, lips creasing at the corners. "What happened?"

Swallowing, Elsa sags. Her sister's tiny in her arms. "I couldn't - they caught me by surprise. _Please_. Save her!"

"Who did this?" His voice harsh and commanding, Grand Pabbie lays his hand onto Anna's forehead, away from the leaking slash. His frown deepens. "_What _did this?"

Shaking again, Elsa can't help the tears that drip from her eyes to freeze against Anna's face. "Wolves. We were - the ice palace - she was _laughing _and so beautiful, and Olaf was off with Kristoff, and, and..." Her fingers dig into Anna's sides. Ice spreads out on Anna's cheek from where Elsa's freezing breath puffs out; with a cry, she jerks her neck back. "I'm _still_ hurting her!"

"Bring her here." Turning, motioning to the altar set up near the far end of the valley, Grand Pabbie doesn't wait to see if Elsa's following his direction before he's turning, muttering to himself. Bulda raises her arms to help Elsa stand up.

Struggling up even with the help, Elsa buries her head into Anna's cheek. Her sister's blood is hot and steaming in the cool air, rich and irony against Elsa's skin. "_Please_," she begs, whispering hoarsely into Anna's skin, blocking out the feeling of everything except the pumping of her heart in her throat under Elsa's chin, "Come back to me."

She tells herself Anna's chest is rising and falling stronger than it really is.

Laying Anna down onto the altar, reticent to let her go completely, Elsa only moves back when Kristoff's small sister wraps her hand around hers, pulling her back. Clopping in from behind, Sven nuzzles her cheek, tickling her skin, and Elsa collapses back, leaning into him. He still smells like reindeer, but at least it's better than Anna's blood.

Elsa laughs, crying. She drops her head. Everything smells better than Anna's blood. Always.

Without her noticing, snow starts falling around them, sticky and wet.

Conversing with a troll Elsa doesn't recognize, Grand Pabbie makes his way around Anna and the altar, frowning as he stares at her. When the same troll rolls back up, a pouch in her hands which she holds out to the elder, he smiles grimly, accepting it. "You're lucky," the old troll grunts, glancing at Elsa, "Her soul is not yet departed."

"She'll be okay?"

Grand Pabbie nods. "She'll need time to recover, but you came in time." Dipping his hand into the pouch, he pulls it back out with a thick poultice covering his fingers. Dragging it thick and pungent along the worst of Anna's wounds, having to dip in and out, the troll starts chanting under his breath.

More snow settles over the valley, melting as it comes into contact with skin, lingering only long enough to mix with the bright red streaking across Anna's features.

Joining in with Grand Pabbie's mutterings, Bulda takes Elsa's free hand, the rest of the trolls chiming in until the whole space vibrates with troll voices. Elsa can feel the power swelling in the space, and she shifts back and forth on her feet, holding painfully onto her troll companions' hands.

The snow and power builds, twirling in the air above Anna. Sweeping down and out, around each area of torn and damaged skin and bone, it's only when Anna's chest rises strong and true, breath skittering out from between her lips, that Elsa sags, knees slamming against the ground. "She's okay," she babbles, practically to herself, tugging her hands away so she can cover her face, "_Anna_..."

The pressure in the air snapping in an explosion of power and suggestion, snow and ice thrown back as she sits up, eyes still closed and more instinct than anything else, Anna unerringly turns in Elsa's direction. "Elsa?" she whimpers. Her hands reach out.

And, "_Anna_," Elsa chokes, struggling up, dropping onto the altar and hugging, pulling Anna into her, "You're okay. You're okay!"

Falling into her, newly unbroken skin still covered by scarlet swatches of blood, Anna laughs, pressing her forehead into Elsa's neck. "Thank you," she whispers, holding onto Elsa as strongly as Elsa holds onto her, "Thank you."

Elsa laughs. "Always," she promises, pressing her lips to the side of Anna's head and hugging her close again, "I'll always do my best to save you." Pulling back, she grasps the sides of Anna's face, staring into her eyes and smiling, smiling so widely, "_I love you_."

And, laughing as well, eyes sparkling even through the tiredness and realization of how close she'd come to dying, Anna nods, staring back up at her. Her hands coming up to loosely curl around Elsa's wrists, her smile is shy and wide, beaming, "I love you too."

Staring into each other's eyes, it's only when Sven starts dancing around, eagerly trying to snap up stray snowflakes in between his teeth that Elsa and Anna notice that they have an audience of 'oohing' trolls watching them.

"No wonder there's been no wedding yet!" Kristoff's sister pipes up, gesturing wildly at the two sisters on the altar, smile widening as she whirls around, addressing the rest of the trolls gathered around them, "It's _them_! _They're_ the True Love!"

Wincing, grinning, Elsa's eyes fly up to meet Anna's. And, her breath catching in her throat, smile still on her face, she realizes Anna doesn't look away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Prompt from my good friend stuffiliketothinkof; peach. Thanks!

* * *

Anna's mouth was ringed with juice.

Trying to keep her gaze away from her sister and the distracting shininess from the reflection off of it in the light streaming in from the window, Elsa's hands tightened around her knife and fork. Just because she chose to try and section her fruit with her silverware first and her sister didn't shouldn't matter, she thought, her jaw clenching anyway.

Even so (but?), somehow, even with the distraction, she successfully managed to make herself listen to Kai's announcements of what her afternoon was structured to look like, anyway.

"But that's _boring_," Anna groaned as soon as he was done, her peach held close to her mouth as she took a break from biting and chewing, "Elsa really has to sit in on _that_?"

Kai nodded. "Her Majesty, the Queen Elsa of Arendelle has an obligation to - "

Elsa waved him off. "Enough, Kai," she smiled, "I know. I'll be there."

Wiping the back of her hand because her napkin was already finished, Anna snapped her fingers in the air. "No, wait, Kai! I'll need your company later this afternoon. Okay?"

Meeting Elsa's eyes before reading her correctly and bowing, Kai turned his attention to and smiled at the younger princess. "It'll be my pleasure," he promised.

"Good." Anna beamed. Smiling at Elsa before falling again on her fruit, teeth strong and flashing, she made quick work of the rest of the peach. Mouth open, knife and fork pushed solidly against her plate through her peach, Elsa couldn't help but watch her.

_Why_, she wondered, _Did even __**that **__affect her_ so?

Pushing up, shoving her chair back in a squeal of wood against the stone, Anna grinned broadly at her. "Sis," she barely ducked her head, the least of reverence she could get away with, "May I be excused?"

Elsa licked her lips. "Of course," she managed regally, popping a chunk of still uneaten peach into her mouth, eyelashes fluttering as she did her best not to scrawl up and down her sister's body, "You have the afternoon open to yourself."

Anna danced on the tips of her toes. "Great!" she threw out, beckoning Kai to follow her, braids thumping against her shoulders and chest as she swung around, "See you later!"

Giving a late wave, fingers curling into her fist, Elsa watched until the door to the great hall shut behind her and Kai. "See you later," she whispered, her wistful smile infusing her expression, her countenance almost melting completely, "I'm looking forward to it."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; euphoria. Thanks!

* * *

Elsa, keeping her hands tucked close into her chest, gently lay her head against Anna's shoulder. Sighing, almost sagging with relief when she felt the heat of her sister's body and her shifting as she compensated for the sudden weight, Elsa slowly allowed herself to let more of herself curl around her.

Just as she'd settled her knees just shy of Anna's, Anna stirred. "Elsa?"

Elsa froze. "Yes?" she whispered.

Sliding around, her hand whacking against Elsa's shoulder blade and below, Anna sleepily pressed her lips against Elsa's forehead; more across the bridge of her nose than her actual forehead, Anna still managed to somehow support her head on her shoulder. "You..." she smacked her lips, yawning, "S'still awake?"

Smiling into the fabric of Anna's nightgown, Elsa hesitantly settled her hand onto Anna's waist. "Go to sleep."

"Tha's... Not an answer."

Pressing a kiss to Anna's collarbone, Elsa closed her eyes, sliding her hand down, across Anna's back. Pulling her softly against her, their knees now touching, she only just managed to refrain from sliding forward enough to bury her head into the girl's neck. "Shh," she sighed, "I'm getting there."

"Hmm." Already sinking back into sleep, Anna's fingers barely managed to grip Elsa's upper arm, "'Kay?"

Elsa breathed in the scent of her sister's skin and soap and hair. Her lips turned up as her eyelashes fluttered, eyes closing completely. "With you," she murmured, letting Anna's deep breaths and warmth lull her into sleep, hand now confidently splayed against her side, her other curled in between both of their bodies, "I'm always... Better... 'N... Okay..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Prompt from knowluxury; rhythm. Thanks!

* * *

Elsa surreptitiously tapped her foot in time with the music produced by the talented musicians of Corona. Keeping herself regally tuned to what her royal hosts were doing, smiling whenever the king and queen looked her way, she couldn't stop herself from glancing every five minutes or so towards where her sister was dancing and entertaining the crown princess and her husband. Twirling 'round and 'round, dress grasped securely in her hand, the young princess of Arendelle was laughing and enjoying herself, sparkling and glowing and very, very beautiful.

"It's good to see you looking so happy," the queen of Corona told her as she approached, handing Elsa a cup of punch and looking so much like Elsa's father she could barely stand it, "You're enjoying yourself, I hope?"

"Oh yes." Elsa smiled. Accepting the punch, she took a deep sip. "You are very kind hosts." She swallowed, nodding, "And your kingdom is very welcoming."

The queen - _her aunt_, flashed through her mind - took a sip of her own. "It's not every day," she started, eyes dimming for just a second, "That we get the royalty of Arendelle to visit our kingdom. We are ecstatic to host you and your sister."

Elsa inclined in her head. She quickly switched subjects, "It seems Anna is getting along with your princess." _Our cousin_.

"Yes. It does." The queen turned to look where Elsa motioned, smiling at her. "Rapunzel is happy to make acquaintances with anyone near her own age."

"Then I shall be sure to wish her hello as well."

"She will like that."

Elsa watched as Anna laughed, casually hitting Eugene's shoulder ostensibly after he said something, Rapunzel laughing as well. She inwardly sighed; how she wished she could have heard it. Only three years apart, but how different were her sister's duties than hers! Her lips turned up. "She is not alone in that."

The queen's hand gently cupped her elbow, and Elsa's aunt smiled at her. "Say hello to your cousin," she softly urged, deep eyes sparkling and so knowledgeable Else could barely stand it, her heart giving a strong, painful throb, tripping despite itself, "And let your sister know just how much you're missing her."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; calm. Thanks!

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Anna laces her hands together on the table in front of her. Even as Kai starts talking, outlining everything she and Elsa have to do that day, she keeps her eyes closed and her shoulders loose as she listens. _Alright_, she nods, lips set, brow settled, _Studies and greeting the visiting nobility and lunch and afternoon lessons and snacks and re-greeting said nobility and dinner and ball_. She can do this.

Soft fingers brush along to top of her right hand. Opening one eye, Anna glances at her sister.

Tilting her head, eyebrows raised, Elsa smiles at her. _You prepared_?

_Oh yes_, Anna nods back, smiling, _It should be easy. _Really, how hard will it be to be civil to their guests? Not _everyone _will be like Hans or the Duke of Weselton, surely.

Elsa's lips twitch, and though she doesn't look too unconvinced, she still gently circles her thumb and index finger around Anna's two middle fingers. _Behave_, she mouths.

Snorting, Anna slaps her left hand over her mouth, smiling sheepishly as Kai glares at her. As soon as he looks away, though, she playfully glares at her sister. _Easier than you have it, I'm sure_, she sends back.

Elsa rolls her eyes up at the heavens. _I'm a queen_.

_So_? Anna shrugs, _I may be too, some day._ Flashing her teeth, she counts it as a win when Elsa makes a face at her. _What_? _You're the one who represents what this kingdom is. I'm the one who lets our guests know just how fun we, as Arendelle, can be_.

Narrowing her eyes, Elsa pinches her closest knuckle. _Not too fun, I hope_, she smirks genially.

Coughing, Anna immediately straightens and meets Kai's exasperated gaze. Again, as soon as he looks away, she flits her gaze back at her sister. _Not too fun_, she mocks, agreeing and smirking back, _What are you? Jealous?_

Elsa straightens. _A queen is never jealous_, she admonishes silently, nose in the air and eyes closed before opening the one closest to Anna to look at her, a sheepish smile of her own stretching across her face, _But_...

_Yes_? Anna prods, beaming.

_A sister_, Elsa continues, only to melt into a real smile as Kai turns his back to them, her eyes sparkling as they meet Anna's solidly, _A _**_lover_**_... __Can feel some sense of propriety._

_I'll keep that in mind_, Anna promises, internally trilling, her heart fluttering in her chest as she takes in Elsa's expression and mirrors it as best as she can, her lips splitting into a full, real smile, grinning as best she can behind Kai's back, _Just as long as…_

Elsa smiles at her. _Yes?_

_…You keep in mind how much you're mine, too._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; bullied. My first "real" AU! I'm so proud! XD Thanks!

* * *

Anna was Elsa's greatest cheerleader. Always in the crowd at every meet, jumping up and down with _Team Elsa_ emblazoned on her shirt, her redheaded younger sister never failed to show her support. Her presence wasn't overbearing - just constant and without fail, and Elsa suffered it with affectionate grace.

That was, she had to point out, until they both entered high school, and suddenly they were put under a lens of scrutiny. Anna was a freshman, young and gangly, and Elsa was a senior, quietly popular. Though her friends were already aware of the younger girl, it didn't mean they didn't tease her due to her newest occupation of being the new girl. It wasn't mean spirited, not really, as Elsa liked to say her high school wasn't typical of what was seen on TV, but it did succeed in pushing a type of wedge between them.

Eventually, after a period of jostling and stubborn words, Anna still showed up at her games and events, just without the _Team Elsa _and vocal hysterics. She was just another spectator, camped out on their side, smiling and grimacing in turn. And though Elsa still performed for her, it was now with more subtlety, not as important as it once had been.

Because, always, she knew her sister loved and supported her. That was never in question. And because, always, she appreciated her sister's support and love. That was never, Elsa hoped, in question either.

Especially after she'd discovered, with growing grim awareness, that there were a group of students who didn't appreciate her sister like she did. They were mean, jealous, caustic and pithy with their words. They pretended to be Anna's friends only to tear her down, whispering falsities for the express reason of preventing her from reaching her full potential in Drama and Rugby and everywhere else Anna wanted to express herself.

They were bullies, and when Elsa found out, she knew she had to do something.

Knocking on Anna's bedroom door, waiting for permission to enter before slipping inside, she smiled at the image of the other girl, glasses perched on her nose and bent over her Algebra textbook. It was ever obvious her sister was growing into a beautiful young girl, and Elsa felt blessed to see it.

"Yes?" Anna motioned for Elsa to take a seat on the bed behind her, legs tensing as she prepared to swivel around to look at her, "What's up?"

Elsa smiled. "You know," she offered genially, taking the proffered seat, cheeks dimpling as her smile grew at Anna's quizzical look, "If you chose to wear those to school, I don't see anyone teasing you for it."

Pink rose on Anna's cheeks, but she waved off Elsa's words. "_Elsa_. I know you're not in here to say that. What is it?"

Studying her sister's face, Elsa tilted her head, sighing as she sobered. "I know what Hans and his... _Goons_," she said with distaste, grimacing, "Are saying. About you. To you. I don't want you to listen to them."

Anna surprised her with a harsh, quick bark of laughter. "You really think I listen to _them_?" she laughed again, her hands clapping against her thighs, eyes shining, "When I know it's only because they're jealous? I'm _fine_, Elsa. I am. I really am."

Chewing on her lower lip, Elsa allowed a quick smile to cross her lips before she became serious again. "I don't want to intervene," she pressed, nodding, looking directly into her sister's clear, blue eyes, "But I can. If you want. You say the word, and I can."

Anna shook her head. "I'm not going to hide behind you," she said gently, "I don't need to! It's not your fault." She puffed up her chest, her smile growing into a grin, and then into a smirk, "I'm strong. Like an amazon!"

Already amused and impressed, Elsa laughed, shaking her head. "Just putting it out there," she reiterated, standing up and clasping, gently, Anna's shoulder, smiling at her, "I'll always have your back."

Anna searched her gaze. Her pale cheeks flushed, and when she spoke, it was shy, but it was real. "I know," she replied, fingers worrying her shirt, teeth flashing, "What are..." She raised her eyebrows, affecting a tough front, "What are sisters for if not for being support?"

Elsa smiled again. "You really are the best younger sister I could ever have, aren't you?"

Pink rose on Anna's cheeks again, and she whacked her hands against Elsa's thighs, pushing her out, towards her door. "Blah blah blah! Get out of here!" she playfully complained, "Let me matriculate in peace!"

Laughing and saying something back that accounted to agreeing without fully agreeing, Elsa closed Anna's bedroom door behind her, pausing before heading off to her own room. She didn't think she'd ever been as brave as her sister was, but she didn't, she shook her head, allowing herself to bask in her sister's certainty, envy her. She just loved her, and she hoped that was enough.


End file.
